Sympathy
by Goddess of the Nightly Moon
Summary: Kagome comes home after the war in the past. Her mom worried about her safty back home so she buys two dogs for protection when the family moves and leaves her there. What is with the two dogs and why are they so familier sp
1. Chapter 1

( I don't own anything)

The wooden doors slide open to revile a women with long black hair, her face was marred with scratches and dried tears. Her brown eyes scanned the land in front of her, the wind sent a chill up her spine, her mini green skirt was torn on the sides up to the elastic band. Her sailor top was ripped open in the front her red tie gone.

Stumbling to the front porch of her house a couple feet away. Opening the door wasn't very hard but the pain of telling her mother was going to be. "Mom I'm home " yelled the women, "Kagome your home" a women that looked like the younger women named Kagome but older walked around the corner.

"What happened Kagome you're a mess" Kagomes mother said. "Mom there dead all of they we finished the battle and there all dead" kagome said before she past out cold on the floor.

-------------next day--------------------

The sun shined in Kagomes room making her awake with a groan. "Kagome me and your brother are going out will be back later" her mother said walking into her room. "Ok mom night" Kagome said turning around and falling back to sleep.

( alright what do you think should I continue or not what do you people think)


	2. Chapter 2

(Don't own anything) ( people thank you for your reviews and this part takes place with Kagomes mother and brother ok...)

"No not that one" Mai said looking at the over sized dogs at the pound, "mom come here I think I found the perfect one" yelled Souta, Kagomes little brother. "Souta are you nut's that dog is three times your size" Mai palled looking at the, white dog infront of her its unnatural yellow eyes looking at them with interested.

"Ma'am that dog is not for sell" one of the workers said running up to them, "why not he looks like a fine dog even though he could eat me." "Ma'am that dog and _his _partner are going to the gas chamber" the man said.

"What has this poor dog done to deserve that death, I want that dog and his partner to protect my little girl and thats final." She said fire in her eyes and challenge the man infront of her to stop her.

"Yes ma'am" he said getting two black leashes and fetching the dogs scared to even open the cage. Walking up to the front Souta glanced at the man getting the other dog out of its cage, this dog was the same height as the last one but this dog had black fur and yellow eye's.

"Hey mom can I have the other dog please" "we'll see which one your sister wants first." With that said and done the four headed to the pet store and picked out two collars and food for the dogs then tags.

--------------------Back home

Arriving back home Mai and Souta grabbed the two dogs and food and walked into the house. "Kagome we are back come here for a minute please" yelled souta hurting the white dogs ears.

Foot steps sounded down the stairs and in to the kitchen "Souta be quiet grampa's is a sleep" scolded Kagome. "Kagome I have some new's me souta and grandpa are moving to the other side of the country and you are staying here." coldness seeped in to her voice glaring at her teenager.

"Why must I stay here and you go" Kagome complained looking at the tow leashes now laying on the chair. "Because I said so your such a worry wart and I cant have that so I got you two dogs souta wants one and I said you have to choose which one you want."

At this point two dogs came in and lied down on the rug facing Kagome yellow eyes bore into Kagome as her breath caught in her throat. "Well Kagome can I have the black one please I picked out names too please" said a hyper souta.

"Yeah whats there names" Kagome said not looking away from the white dog. "Well the black ones mine I named him sin and the other one is yours and I named him Sessohmaru what do you think." "I think it's a wonderful name Souta" Kagome said looking at her brother.

(What do you think it's a tad bit longer but not much)


	3. Chapter 3

(People this will be a very sort chapter b/c I have crap to take care of . I don't own anything )

Kagome stared at the dogs not moving not blinking just staring. Mai walked in the room were the dogs were to find Kagome looking at them. "Kagome stop staring at them and help us pack you good for nothing brat" yelled Mai.

Sessohmaru jumped up and barred his fangs at her. "Control that dog" Mai said, "Sessohmaru stop it right now" as those words left Kagomes mouth Sessohmaru was at her side licking her hand.

"That's a good boy" Kagome Siad rubbing one of Sessohmaru ears.

(**I'm so sorry its short please don't hurt me I'll write two pages next chapter it could be a month or so till I update. I can try to get it up sooner but I don't think I can so press the button that say's submit review, and review please.)**


End file.
